


As You Wish

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The collection of my (mostly) smutty Sten stories that fall outside of the "BAMF!" and "Submission" arcs. I have a problem, guys. I just seem to really like writing me some Kossith smut....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattered Things

Tabris threw her gear on the ground and headed to the lake. She was absolutely covered in blood from the harrowing day in the Tower and she did not want to be this filthy for a minute longer. 

She could hear the others still in camp vaguely as she made it to the water, tossing her clothes to the ground. With slight hesitation, she placed her wedding ring in her shirt pocket before folding it and placing it on the shore.

She dove in happily, feeling the cold water against her skin. She sighed happily, swimming further out until she could stand completely in the water. She lay back, washing her hair from the grime of the day. The sun was just setting across the water and she felt a sense of peace. It had been a long day. She had been scared shitless for much of it, but had held it together. 

To be fair though, she thought, that had described every day since she had left the Alienage. Scared shitless, stoic face. It was a survival strategy that seemed to work for her. As long as the others saw her as tough, she could keep pretending to be so.

She heard laughter from the camp and she looked up, treading water as she tried to make out what was happening. She had had so much trouble connecting with the others. She was worried yet another inside joke would only alienate her further. 

Her heart skipped as she saw Leilana before the fire, holding out Tabris' wedding dress against her skin and laughing.

"She makes us get rid of every little thing, and she keeps this horrid excuse for a dress?" She giggled, twirling as she held it before her, "Look at it, Alistair. Maybe she thinks she'll have to seduce Loghain with such a cheap outfit. She'll win the Blight with sex appeal."

Alistair laughed and said, "Maybe she thinks it's a good Chantry dress. Something nice and modest."

"Hardly," Leilana joked, "Do you see this neckline? Now that is a woman trying to show off what she doesn't got."

Tabris felt in absolute shock as she saw the scene. She swam back to the shore and grabbed her clothes, racing off into the forest. She dressed quickly, freezing as her hand went to her pocket and noticed the wedding ring was gone. She had to go back out and look for it, but she couldn't face them. What if they knew she had heard them? Could she reprimand them? Wouldn't they just laugh at her later?

She felt her breath race and she curled onto the forest floor, a deep sob rising from her chest as she tried to keep quiet. She could never live it down if they heard her, the little tacky elf girl crying just because someone didn't like her dress.

She held her hand to her mouth, trying to stop, but she could not help but just cry. She wept, her body shaking with the effort. 

She heard footsteps and she turned, trying to adjust her clothes so she was covered.

"I just got some water down my throat," she lied, pretending to cough.

She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Sten standing before her.

"What is wrong, Warden?" He asked, an odd softness to his voice.

"I lost my ring on the shore," she whispered hoarsely, "I'm scared to go out and find it. I can't face them, Sten. They hate me."

"I will be a moment," he replied, leaving her. 

She stood, shaking as she heard the camp grow quiet. She walked to the edge of the forest as Sten returned to her, gently holding her hand as he put the ring on her palm, closing her hand with his.

He then turned back to the Camp, glancing at the stunned faces of the others.

"I do not know what it is like to be a soldier in Ferelden, but in Seheron we had one duty," Sten addressed them, "We serve. We respect our Commander with our lives and in our every action. We do not judge a man on how he is dressed or where he comes from. We judge a man on how well he serves. Perhaps it is the Ferelden custom to mock a superior officer, but among my people, you would be a disgrace."

Leilana and Alistair paled as Sten passed them, nodding to Tabris once before entering his tent.

She stood as Leilana brought the dress back to her, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Tabris held the dress to her like a blanket and crept into her own tent, putting her treasures safely away.


	2. The Order of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: for a little knife play...

Tabris was too angry to speak as she stormed out of camp. The fight still hung in the air, the words too harsh, too near. It was enough that everyone else had doubted, that the human lords had looked down at her so in Redcliffe. But him…

Sten had barely said a word against her, despite his displeasure with most of their company. Never praise, but little criticism. And now, to call her out in front of their crew, to claim that she was losing her way…

Perhaps she even feared he was right

She neared a frozen creek, bowing her head as she took off her helmet. It was too cold to bathe properly, but she wanted the dragon’s blood off her face. She broke through the ice, taking a little of the water trickling beneath into her hands. Tabris took a deep breath as she washed her cheek, not looking up as he heard his footsteps in the snow.

“This country is too cold for you to be bathing in ice,” Sten replied, “You will catch your death, Warden. You should return to camp.”

Tabris stood, raising an eyebrow, “Did I give you leave to follow me? Or am I never to have a moment without your insistent commands?” 

“Only if you keep making such foolish decisions.”

“I didn’t realize you were suddenly the Grey Warden here. If you remember correctly, you backed down earlier. Too afraid to fight a girl? Have you decided I’m finally a warrior after all?”

Sten bowed his head, “You know I respect you.”

“Oh?” Tabris said, wrapping her furs back around her, “You have a funny way of showing it. Or did you treat your Beresaad the same way? You didn’t seem to in the Fade.”

She could see Sten’s hand bunch into a fist and she knew she went too far. Yet she could not help but keep going, amazed that she was getting under the giant’s skin. 

“You expect too much of me, Warden. I will not follow you as you lead us to our deaths. There are things more important. If you wish to insult me, that is your right, but I do not have to stand here to witness it.”

She could have sworn she saw him shiver as he turned from her. 

“I would not have expected you to be a coward,” she called softly. 

Sten growled under his breath as he looked over his shoulder, “You know nothing of heroism, Warden. What great feats have you accomplished? Do you truly wish to fight me? I will not be so kind as I was on the mountain if you insist.”

“You call that kindness?” Tabris snorted, “You embarrassed me in front of my men. You could have shared your concerns in private, you could have talked to me, Sten. I thought you respected me, I thought you cared about me.”

Sten stepped towards her. For the first time, Tabris realized how much larger he was. He could crush her in his hands without hesitation. She stepped back, hearing the ice crack around her foot.

She grabbed the dagger in her boot, holding it in front of her as he neared her. He let the tip pierce into his leather armour, his violet eyes looking down into hers. Tabris watched anxiously, thinking she saw him lick his lips. 

“Put the blade away, Warden,” he said quietly.

“Step back,” she commanded as he stepped onto the ice with her. She tried to move the blade to his throat as he swept her unto the ice, pining her underneath him. She lunged forward, cutting into his hand. He grasped the back of her hair, his blood staining her cheek. Without warning, he kissed her hungrily. The ice burnt into her skin as warmth spread through her lips. She held on to the knife still as she kissed back, her other hand reaching for a shard of ice. She slashed it across his cheek, his face body shuddering above her.

Sten looked up, his eyes meeting hers again, his other hand coming to touch his cheek. A quiver ran through her body and she kissed him, her blade coming to his throat. 

Sten growled as his hand trailed down to her stays, “End my life then, end my life or let me serve you.”

She nicked his throat, a trickle coming down his skin. She threw the blade away and he grabbed her hips, pulling her bare legs out onto the ice. She ripped off his own coverings until he pushed her into the ice. She cupped his face as her skin burnt, his fingers digging into her legs. She kissed him as she pulled down his pants and pulled him towards her. He wrapped his fingers into her hair, his body covering her entirely as he thrust into her. 

Tabris screamed out as he pumped into her. It was too much, too hard, but she could not stand to tell him to stop. Her ass burnt against the ice, more so when Sten reached around, his hands grabbing as he pulled her towards him. She was tiny in his hands and she felt he might tear her apart. Yet as he looked at her, his lip snarling, she realized that was exactly what she wanted. 

She came unexpectedly, shaking and shivering beneath him. Sten grunted, his eyes closing as he followed, sputtering deep inside her in a way that ached. They lay there for a time, the wind whistling around them, the snow falling gently. They dressed, moving off the crackling ice. 

Tabris touched his wounds and apologized. He shook his head.

“You needed to establish dominance,” Sten replied, “You have reminded me of my role. To follow you. To serve you.”

Tabris blushed, “Is that usually how Qunari establish dominance?”

“There is usually less copulating afterwards,” Sten admitted, “That was…unexpected. But not unpleasant. It was better than I could have anticipated.”

She could have sworn she saw the trace of a smile on his lips and she smirked, another shiver going through her body.

“Next time,” Tabris replied, his cloak going around her shoulders, “Please bring your concerns to my attention indoors.”

“I will try.”


	3. We're Going To Need A Bigger Bed

Tabris groaned as she marched up the stairs. She hated dealing with nobility, hated how angry she felt after dealing with Eamon time after time. She opened the door to her room, still cursing under her breath as she slammed the door behind her. 

She ran her hand through her hair as she leaned against it. An argument about alienage rights had not been the way she had wanted to begin this evening. She had thought about tonight all week, one quiet moment for her and-

There was a quiet knock at the door and she instinctively knew who was on the other side of it. She turned to open the door, seeing the Qunari standing before her. She felt a sigh escape her chest. His mere presence was a comfort for her. 

"Your meeting did not go well, Kadan?" 

"You could say that," she groaned, "Sten, I know we talked about...tonight...and I don't know if I can calm down enough. Maybe..."

His hand reached out to stroke her cheek with the odd gentleness that she had grown to crave. He took her hands in his, both easily engulfed in the soft grey of his skin. 

"Come with me," he said, "Perhaps there are other things to your liking. The women have...instructed me in some relaxation techniques for your kind. There is no rush for other things."

Tabris followed Sten down the hall, following him into another's quarters. She chuckled as she saw the sight before her.

"You have a tub."

"The Orleasian insisted on it. The water is still warm if you would like to wash."

Tabris smiled, quickly discarding her clothes and slipping underneath the bubbles. 

"Mmmm," she said, lowering the back of her head into the water, "I can't think of the last time I didn't wash in a stream. Even when I was little, we would have to share. This feels like a bit too indulgent." 

She opened her eyes to see Sten kneeling behind her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Warriors need rest too," he said softly, "Relax, kadan."

His hands slipped into the water with her, one coming to tease a nipple, the other dipping between her legs. She gasped slightly, resting her head against his shoulder as his fingers teased her body. 

She smiled as she leaned back, hearing a low murmur in his throat as a finger entered her. This was so comfortable now, what had only weeks ago seemed so foreign. But even from that first kiss, from those first words of confession, she knew that this was something special. They had taken their time, spending their evenings pleasuring each other with fingers and tongues, learning the curves of the other's body. The size difference was something that had concerned them both and they had put off other intimacies until they had time to do it right, to make sure it was pleasurable for both of them. In a tent surrounded by one's colleagues did not allow one to relax enough to take a kossith cock into them. 

She knew he would understand if tonight was not the night...but how many more nights would they have together? As she groaned, his fingers stroking her clit, his lips on her neck, she knew she did not want to wait another day to be with him. 

"Kadan," he murmured, his hand squeezing on her breast.

"Yes," she whispered as she came, "Yes."

She turned to him, kissing him softly as he cupped her face. As she lay back in the tub, he took up a bar of soap, unbraiding and washing her hair gently. He said little in this time, letting her rest in the tub until the water grew cool. He left her side, coming back with a large towel to wrap her in. He picked her up, kissing her forehead before bringing her into his bedroom. 

She felt nervous again, but calmed as she took his hand in hers. Her fingers ran over his scars, her thumb tracing over his knuckles. She took a deep breath and let her towel fall to the ground. He kissed her softly, pulling her into his arms as her hands fumbled to push his pants to the ground. She felt his impressive cock hardening to her touch and she smiled, a wave of heat passing through her body. 

"Not yet," he replied, taking off his shirt. 

She lay on the bed and Sten knelt between her knees. She watched the silver head slip between her thighs, his tongue grazing her lips. As he kissed her sex, delving inside with lips and tongue, she wrapped her legs around his head. This alone was worth the argument with Eamon. Finally alone, sprawled out naked on a soft bed with a gorgeous man between her legs. Perhaps the diplomatic life was not such a terrible one after all. 

Sten gripped her thighs as she came again, softer this time, the feeling lingering as he kissed her stomach. She pulled him up, kissing him with the taste of her still on his mouth. 

Her belly thudded pleasantly as she said, "Okay."

She could have sworn she saw a smile cross his face as his hand cupped her cheek. He left the bed, his cock more pronounced in the candle lit room. She started to second-guess her decision when he returned, a bottle of oil in hand. A slight flush went through his face as he coated his erection in the fluid, a grunt escaping his lips as his fingers slid around his cock.

He returned to her side, his hand trembling slightly as he touched her. She lay back, allowing him to cradle her with his body as he kissed her again. 

"I do not wish to hurt you," he said softly.

"I won't let you," she promised. 

She glanced down, watching his cock press against her swollen lips, watching as the tip slid into her. She choked back a laugh and his hand laced with hers. He pushed slowly into her and she groaned, biting her lip as she adjusted to the size of him. She nodded and he moved forward, seating himself further. He waited, watching her as she caught her breath.

"Maker, love, please tell me you're exceptionally well-endowed for your people," she joked.

He shrugged, his voice dry as he commented, "Not particularly."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, keep going."

He pushed until he had filled her and she squeezed his hand. And then he moved.  
It was a slow thrust, but it shook through her and she laughed. He stopped, but she smiled. 

"No, I'm okay," she reassured, "Don't stop."

As he thrust again, he grunted lowly, his hand cupping her face, his fingers tracing over the corner of her lips. 

Her core ached, conflicted between the pleasure and the discomfort of being so filled. She bit her lip and Sten quickened his motions, his legs pumping as he attempted to push further, brushing every part of her.

"Kadan," he groaned, "This is too much, it is so...soo..."

He slipped into Qunlat, words he had not yet taught her as he regained control, moving slower as his hand moved to her shoulder, holding her closer to him. As he held her to him, she kissed him, tugging playfully on a long braid. He deepened the kiss, moaning into her lips. They were lost in each other, and to her surprise, she came undone. She felt him as she did, felt the groan in his throat as he pushed into his, his seed spurting warm inside of her. She gasped, and he caught his breath, resting his forehead against hers. 

He kissed her deeply, pushing her back into the sheets as he slipped out of her. They pressed their bodies together as the kiss continued, their hands running up the other's body with tenderness. 

She said quietly, "I love you."

A smirk crossed his lips as he murmured, "I know."

She playfully swatted him and laughed, "Come on then. Let's make use of this bed while we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love the idea of just being able to have sex whenever you want, some of us need a little more prep for these sort of things, especially if we're having ourselves a little size kink.
> 
> This is also where the chronology falls apart a little but as I said before, all these stories were written seperately.


	4. The Quietest Moments

It was because of the cage she could not leave him. Tabris watched the giant standing, proudly, though she could see he was days away from death. She too knew what it meant to be imprisoned, waiting for death. He said he deserved his fate, that he had put himself there, but it still resonated with her. 

The others were shocked as she opened the cage, offering her hand to let him out. 

There was an unspoken truce between the two of them from the start. Sten was a quiet man, but he remained quieter still around her. He stayed by her side, a tall silent guardian among the world of men. 

She initiated the first kiss and the second. He held her face in his hands, his light purple eyes almost sparkling when his skin touched hers. When he questioned her, she didn't hear malice or contempt in his voice. He saw her as equal to him. After all these years, here was a man who respected her, who saw her as capable. As stronger than him.

He never asked for more. He was content to lay beside her, his arm protectively over her body as she fell asleep. Even in dreams, he was there. A quiet, silent figure. Vaughn could no longer touch her. Even as he leered, even as his eyes rolled as he died, Tabris felt Sten's touch beyond the Fade. Slowly and slowly, she was no longer afraid.

It seemed a dream when she felt undressed him, her hands trembling as their skin met, as their mouths met, as their bodies met. This was so different, how could she ever have been so afraid? She wondered. This...this was love. 

She wept, laughing as she laid in his arms. When she kissed him, her heart felt lighter, felt stronger. 

He once thanked her for saving his life, but she could never explain to him how every day he saved hers.


	5. A Visceral Reaction

Sten had been apprehensive about attending this meal. When the Warden had been invited to dine with the nobility of Denerim, he assumed that she would take the potential king and leave him to a pleasant evening. He thought of it fondly. She had managed to find him a book in Qunlat and he had not a chance to read it yet. He would have sat by the fireplace, the hound at his feet. Perhaps he would chat with the witch if she had discovered anything interesting in her research.

But no. He instead had been dressed garishly in clothes that did not fit him and confined to a chair that creaked suspiciously under his weight. He felt as obvious as a raven among doves and he could feel the stares of those who had never seen a Qunari before.

He was half tempted to leave as the Stewart announced Alistair's arrival. He looked up to see his companion and felt his heart skip a beat.

Tabris stood beside him, her long dark hair flowing down her back with white flowers braided into it. Her lips were redder, soft and almost pouty as her eyes met his. And her eyes...the dress matched them perfectly, a soft velvet green that clung to her figure. He felt ashamed as he watched the curve of her hips as she sat down across from him, Alistair beside her. She smiled shyly and looked away from him.

The meal was served, a rather bland Ferelden dish that turned Sten's stomach slightly at the appearance. He ate politely, glancing up at her with admiration when he was certain no one saw. The Warden was beautiful; he had known that from the start. But on the field of battle, covered in thick armour, crying out orders...it seemed incomprehensible to him that this delicate creature before him was one and the same. She seemed so small to him and so vulnerable surrounded by those who wished to manipulate her, to deceive her. 

His attention shifted as Arl Eamon stood, raising a glass to the group. Sten refused to lift his glass with the others, scowling at the wine that had been sitting in front of him all evening. 

"My friends," Eamon greeted, gesturing towards Alistair, "I want to thank all of you for your support in these coming days. With all that has happened, it is good to know we can trust on old friends. And new friends too. Will you not toast with us, Qunari?"

Tabris shot him a pleading glance and he grimaced, picking up the glass with disgust. 

"To peace."

"To peace," the hall echoed before drinking.

Sten glanced at the wine and put it down. He looked back at Tabris, seeing her lips further stained with the drink. He noticed Bann Teagan beside her, wiping a drop of the wine from her lips with his thumb. She blushed slightly, smiling at him. 

Sten's instinct was to jump over the table and knock the man to the ground. He was imaging sweeping her in for a kiss, claiming her in front of them all when he started growling. Quite audibly. 

He bit his lip, noticing the reaction of those around him and without a word, he left the table, walking as dignified as he could back up to his room. He shut the door loudly behind him, causing the hound and Morrigan to look up from the bed in concern. A moment later, they heard a light knock at the door before Tabris entered.

She asked quietly, "Morrigan, can you give us a minute?" 

Morrigan grumbled, picking up her books and whistling the dog to follow her out the door. Tabris closed it behind them and turned, snarling towards Sten.

"What the hell is your problem?" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "I ask you to do one thing, one thing! You can't play nice for like three seconds? I know they're smelly humans who just get drunk and are so uncivilized or whatever shit, but this is important. I don't care if this isn't your country, but you can't just roar at people whenever you like!"

Sten bowed his head and she stopped.

"Are you...blushing?"

Sten turned away from her, resting his arm against the mantle of the fireplace. She walked to his side, waiting for him to look at her again. 

"I know you don't like these people. I get it, I really do," she said, her voice starting to lose some of its ire, as he turned back to her. Her lip trembled as he leaned in close, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her.

She gasped as he carried her to the bed, pushing her down into the sheets as he kissed her again. He growled into her ear, his lips so close to her skin, as he murmured, "They aren't a problem until they try to take what is mine."

Tabris grinned as he rose, throwing his shirt to the ground. She tried to hide her smile from him as he brought her into his arms, kissing her fiercely as his hands tore at her clothes, ripping the dress from her before tossing it to the ground. She gasped as he pushed her legs apart, his mouth meeting her sex fiercely. She cried out, her legs wrapping around his head as he tried to kick off the remainder of his clothes. 

He tasted her as she came, whimpering as her legs trembled around him. Naked, he pushed her further into the bed, kissing her deeply before pressing his arms into the mattress, cradling her with his body.

She nuzzled against his neck before he pushed her back down, his hand resting on her chest as his other hand pushed open her legs, his cock hard throbbing at the sight of her splayed before him, her lips still red as wine. 

He pushed into her, his hand coming to cup her head as he held her to him. He grunted as she kissed him, letting him hoist her into his lap as he moved her up and down his cock. He growled into her neck, feeling her moans vibrate against his lips.

"You are mine, kadan," he grunted, his nails digging into her hips, "You are no man's but mine. Tell me."

He pulled her back by her hair as she groaned happily, her hand trailing down between her legs to touch herself as he bucked into her, pushing her down into the bed as he thrust.

"Only yours," she murmured between hungry kisses. 

He felt her tremble underneath him and he quickened his pace, pushing as deep as he could, his hand still grasping the back of her head protectively. He felt the shudder first, pushing into her as he came, roaring. He rolled to his side, pulling her to his side. She kissed him, her hands against his chest softly as she smiled.

"If I had known you had no self control, I never would have worn that thing," she chided.

He said nothing then, watching her flush cheeks, her long black hair tangled around them, her green eyes vivid as they met his. This was the Warden he knew, stripped from armour, from finery. The one he loved. 

As they leaned in, their foreheads touching, their lips a breath from each other, she smirked and said, "Or maybe I would have worn it a lot sooner."


	6. Cultural Differences

"Sten!" 

Tabris rolled out of the way as the Qunari jumped in between her and the high dragon, snarling as he attempted to slice through the creature's wing. It bellowed at him, but he stood his ground until it let out a blast of fire. He dropped down to protect her, a magical barrier forming around them.

Morrigan called out, "Warden! Watch your flank!"

Tabris turned as the tail whipped around them and grabbed on, climbing up the creature as Sten held out his sword, watching anxiously. 

Tabris made her way to its chest, gripping her legs strongly around it its back as she plunged both her daggers into its skin. It cried out, attempting to buck her off, but she held on tightly, pushing the blade deeper into its heart. 

The creature fell with a scream, causing Tabris to tumble to the ground. It attempted to bite at her and Sten stepped forth, cutting its head clean off from its neck. 

Her heart raced as he returned to her side.

"Kadan, are you injured?"

She leaped into his arms, throwing her own around his neck in a fierce kiss. He groaned into her mouth as his hands groped at her body.

"I need you now," she growled into his mouth, her hands immediately working the stays of his armour. 

"Um...guys...we're still here," Alistair called out awkwardly.

The pair ignored him as they tumbled into the snow. Tabris ripped off his leggings, angling his growing cock into her leg while she worked on her own stays. She climbed on top of him, stroking him as he grew harder in her hand. 

Alistair stood in shock and looked over at a slightly giggling Morrigan. 

"You were raised by the dogs, were you not? I'm sure you've seen some rutting in your time," she commented, "Come over here. I'll show you how to properly butcher the skin off this creature."

"But they're just...they're just-"

"You can either stay and watch or do something useful. Though that ever so slight strain in your leggings might suggest you'd rather stay right here."

"Umm...so butchering a dragon, eh?"

They walked over to the other side of the beast, Alistair attempting to ignore his fellow Warden lowering herself down on her lover, moaning wantonly as she thrust herself up and down his massive cock.

"Kadan," Sten groaned, wrapping his legs around her.

He put his hands in her hair, pulling her towards him in a hungry kiss. She groaned in his mouth, tearing off his breastplate and throwing it into the snow. He shredded through her shift, his mouth on her breast in mere seconds. She cried out, bucking against him as his hand went around her shoulder, digging into her skin as he held her closer to him.

She came around him, shaking as she called his name into the mountains. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking down hard as she rode him. He grunted, pushing her down into the snow as he pummeled into her. He came suddenly, moving faster as he slammed into her, spurting as his legs shook. 

They gasped deeply, sharing a soft kiss as they held each other in the snow. He cradled her body in his, resting his head in the crook of her neck. 

"Um..." 

Sten raised his head, growling at Alistair without words. 

Morrigan tossed the Qunari a blanket from her pack, "Before you two catch your death. Perhaps next time you can celebrate your victory indoors."

Tabris suddenly blushed as Sten moved, covering her with the blanket. She stood, clearing her throat as Sten put his arm around her, still naked and somewhat hard.

He replied, "That would not be the Qunari way."

Tabris giggled as he kissed her, his hands cupping her face as she brought the blanket around the two of them.

"Maker," Alistair groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Give me strength."


	7. Sten's Braids

Sten grumbled as stripped himself of his armour. The remnants of the spider’s silky web were still stuck in his hair. It seemed an inconsequential thing to be annoyed of and he blamed himself for taking his helmet off in order to see the drop into the Werewolf’s lair better. He needed desperately to wash his hair before the sap clung more to his scalp. 

Under the cover of night, Sten wrapped his cloak around himself and headed to the river, just outside of where their campfire lay. He relaxed as he entered the dark forests. At the edge of the river, he stripped off his plain clothes and entered the water. He gasped slightly. He often forgot how much colder the water was here in the forests of Ferelden compared to the jungles of his home. He lowered his face to the water, rinsing off the grime of the battle as the creek flowed the water from him. He turned to reach for his soap and realized he had not actually taken it with him.

He looked up, hearing footsteps towards him as he saw her reaching the edge of the river. His heart leapt and he praised the cold water for not allowing the flush to enter his cheeks, for the blood not to pound through his body. 

“Kadan,” he murmured.

Tabris went to the side of the river, kneeling beside him, “You forgot something.”

He reached out and her small hand lingered as she put the bar into his hand.

“Thank you,” Sten replied, “I was hurried. You are more perceptive than I.”

Tabris watched him still as he looked at her, her eyes trailing down his chest and into the dark waters below.

“Is there something you wish, Kadan?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down,” she said kindly, “I’ve always loved your braids, don’t get me wrong. But I am curious. Is a sign of the Beressad?” 

Sten bowed his head, “It is convenience. The Qunari wear their hair long. I simply want to keep it out of the way when I am in battle.”

“But you’re not in battle now, are you?”

Sten came to her side and she asked, “Can I join you?”

Sten’s heart pounded louder, “As you wish.”

Tabris stood, stripping her clothing off without a thought, and entered the river with him. She was shorter than him and as she stood, the water rose to just above her breasts. He heard her breathing grow shallow and he bent down into the riverbank. As the stream flowed around him, Tabris moved behind him, her hands going to his binds. He felt her slowly unraveling the first braid, delicately moving the strands to the side as they flowed into the river. She continued to the second, her fingers gently brushing against his neck.

“You have never told me what Kadan means,” Tabris said softly.

“You have never asked,” Sten replied, her fingers stroking his ear gently as she went on to the next braid.

Tabris chuckled, “Always so evasive. You know one day, that’s going to stop being so cute.”

“I do not mean to be like a small child. But it is simply true, you have never asked me. There is no word in your language for it, otherwise I would use that word.”

“So tell me the best you can,” Tabris replied, her hands still working at their task.

As she started the fourth braid, Sten murmured, “It will lose something in translation.”

“Better than not to know at all.”

“You prefer false knowledge to none?”

“Then don’t make it false,” she said, starting on another braid. 

He did not speak until she finished and he turned to look at her. His hair flowed around him, deep into the water, his silver hair curling and shining in the moonlight.

He could not understand her expression as she smiled, “You’re beautiful, Sten.”

“Music and art are beautiful,” Sten replied, “I am Qunari.”

She reached up to touch his face and he reached his arms around her. She looked up at him in surprise when she realized his hands were beginning at the bottom of her long braid, unraveling under his touch. Her fingers stroked his cheek, her eyes not leaving his as he worked, his large fingers fumbling at her delicate work. As her dark hair unraveled around her, swirling with his in the river, she reached out for the soap and lathered it in his hair. He did the same and ran his hands through her hair, his fingers stopping as they reached her chin and he cupped her face in his hands. 

They rinsed out their hair, the soap bubbles flowing down stream as they looked at each other, trails of water flowing down their faces.

“Sten, what does Kadan mean?”   
Sten took her hand and laid it on his ribcage, “You are the centre of my chest. You are where my heart lies. You are my heart.”

Tabris was quiet, her hand still on his heart as it pounded beneath her fingers. The night air was still and all he could hear was her slowly breathing.

She leaned in slowly, her hair wrapping around him and he put his arms around her. Her breasts pressed against him and he felt her nipples hard against his skin. He waited, his eyes never leaving hers as she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed back, holding her close as she moaned into his mouth. He stood up, carrying her from the water, their hair clinging to them as he laid her down on his cloak. She pushed herself up against him, their bodies holding fast to each other. 

He felt himself grow hard as her fingers trailed down his body. He growled into her ear and pulled her up into his arms as he knelt in the earth. She kissed him as one hand explored her body, the other holding her close to his chest. She moved down to envelop him and she cried out. He groaned into her shoulder, kissing her skin as she took him into her. 

His hands moved, grabbing her from behind as she moved her body, bringing them closer to an edge both had wanted for so long. She held him close to her, throwing her arms around her neck as she moaned into shoulder, nuzzling him as he began to thrust back into her.

Looking upon her face, seeing the ecstasy in her eyes, he knew he would not last long. But he needed this. He needed that light in her eyes and the soft groans in her throat. 

He growled as she dug her fingers into his skin, moving quicker against his body. She kissed him deeply and for a moment, he feared he would be undone. She pulled away and did not speak, but he knew that look in her eyes, and understood what words she did not say. He trembled beneath her as he kissed her mouth, his hands holding her, one snaking around to caress her breast.

She gripped deeper into him and she threw her head back slightly, her long dark hair trailing to the ground as she rode him harder. 

She brought her forehead to rest against his, whimpering as he leaned in to kiss her again. Her lips brushing against his, she whispered, “I love you too.” She shook around him as she went faster, her breast growing hot under his fingers and she cried. He kissed her neck, sucking on her skin and biting down as she squeezed around him. 

As she put his hand on her other breast, and her hand snaked between them to touch the places where they were connected, he came undone. He pounded into her as she touched herself, crying out again into his shoulder as he bit into her. His seed spilled into her and she slowed her movements. They kissed deeply as he withdrew and wrapped the cloak around them both.

He put his arms around her as she shivered slightly. They dried it each other off and dressed, their hands truly never leaving the other’s body. They walked back through the forests together and returned to a quiet campfire. Those on watch were elsewhere, chatting over a game of cards, so they found themselves alone by the flames. Sten wrapped her in his cloak again and they sat beside each other and he nuzzled against her.

“Your hair,” she said suddenly, “Are you okay with it undone here?”

Sten’s hand went to the back of his head, but he paused and returned his hand to her side.

“It is nothing that cannot wait until morning, Kadan.”

She smiled and his heart leapt. He pulled her closer to him, picking her up into his arms as he carried her back into his tent.


	8. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, "Baby Daddy", and "Tried and True" are all generally related, but since I wrote them so far apart from each other for different prompts, they're going in here.

Sten woke early in the morning, his heart beating far too fast in his chest. He moved gently, trying not to wake her. As he sat up, trying to catch his breath, she stirred, reaching her hand out to touch his.

"What's wrong?" She murmured as she opened her eyes, pulling the blankets around her as she sat up. She touched his arm and he relented for a moment, turning to face her as his heart pounded.

"I need some air," he said quietly, kissing her forehead hastily before standing to his feet. He watched her sleepily curl into the blankets again; taking up the space he had kept warm. He threw his shirt over his head before walking out into the winter's morning.

The cold hit him almost immediately, a strange relief as his body slowed, returning to its usual rhythm as he walked through the woods. He walked until he reached a creek, the water trickling by under a thin sheet of ice. He knelt, breaking the ice with his fingers. He cupped his hands, drinking deeply before washing his face. 

He heard the call of a hawk and he watched the creature with interest. It landed on a tree across the water from him, watching him in return before preening its feathers. Its passivity disturbed him. Sten rose and threw a rock at the branch, causing the bird to fly away in fright. The hawk should recognize another predator, Sten justified to himself as he stood, it was it's own fault that it did not follow its nature. 

He felt his hands shake slightly and he bowed his head, the words of an old chant passing through his lips as he knelt into the snow. But the meditation could not clear his mind, not allow the feelings to pass through him without pain. He thought of the woman lying in his tent, of her soft skin against his, of her bright green eyes as she said his name.

He had abandoned his ideals for her. For months he had pulled her into his bed, brought her beneath him as she laughed happily. For months he had known that he was compromised. For once in his life, he had put his own desires ahead of the Qun. It was something that he had pushed aside, that he had not forced himself to confront. Even when Asala was brought back to him and his return secured, he still could pretend that he would die before returning to Seheron, that no decision need be made. 

But now...now...he could not put this decision off any longer.

He knew he could not linger here in the forest. He did not like to leave her without knowing she was guarded. She was a capable woman...but he had seen fierce warriors fall before. He was sworn to protect her, a duty he would never take lightly.

He had just needed a moment, a single moment to clear his thoughts. But even now, he felt drawn to her, a compulsion to be by her side once again. It felt like an illness, an obsession, but he had succumb long enough ago that he no longer fought it.

He made his way back, the camp stirring as the day broke around them. He returned into the tent, seeing her dressing into her shift, her long black hair tangled around her face. She smiled softly, pulling the material into place before bending to grab her armour. 

Nothing about her had changed since last night. It was the same body in transition from soft to hard, from woman to warrior. Yet it seemed more delicate, more fragile as he took her hands in his, easily engulfing them as he bent his head down.

She did not say a word for a few moments, letting the quiet envelop them both.

She replied quietly, "I know you, Sten. I know you can't talk to me about it. How could I possibly understand? You're alone here. Maybe this...whatever this is wouldn't have happened otherwise. As much as I can try...I'm not part of the Qun. I don't want you to have to give up everything there is about yourself for some...for me. For..."

The words trailed off and Sten knew what followed. She would not be able to remain in the Wardens after the Blight...if either of them survived. And what life would follow then? Would she return then to the destroyed Alienage? And for what? To raise a child alone in poverty? To raise his child alone. 

He had seen the children outside of the Alienage playing. He had disparaged the idea, but watching her among them, with her father, it became so much realer to him. Families were not entirely uncommon among the Qun, particularly those in outlying territories. Even if it was not how he was raised, he saw her happiness, and he could understand-

Nehraa Koslun, he thought to himself, Have I forsaken even certainty? Even purpose? 

His mouth was dry as he said softly, "I must accept the consequences of my actions."

She laughed, "Thanks, so romantic."

"You...you misunderstand," Sten replied, bringing his hands back to his side, "I do not know how to be a father. It is not the way of my kind. I know what it is to be a warrior...but I...I understand. I cannot go back to Seheron. I am bound to you as I am to Asala. Kadan...how I feel is not how a Qunari is meant to feel. It is hard to believe and to follow you into this...but I cannot abandon you. I cannot leave you."

"I could go to Seheron," she said quietly, "We could start over."

He swallowed and shook his head, "No. There is much war there...it is not a peaceful place for an infant. Perhaps there is no safe place. I miss my country but...I...."

"Sten," she murmured, "Are you sure?"

He admitted, "For the first time in my life, I am uncertain of most things."

He resisted slightly as she held him, her body pressed to his as she curled her head under his chin. His hand strayed to her hip, his thumb running over the edges of her belly.

"I do not know if I can provide what you want," he said quietly, "I am what I am, kadan. I am not of your kind...I am not even certain-"

"Not certain of what?"

"Ah, pashaara," Sten groaned as he cupped her face and kissed her. 

She stood, stunned as they opened their eyes, tearing at the other's clothes as they tumbled to the ground, Sten's hand supporting her back as they laid. 

He cupped her face as he kissed her, hesitating slightly before she murmured, "You won't hurt her."

His hand trembled as he said quietly, "I will not take that chance." 

She chuckled, lying in his arms as he cradled her body. He held her close, keeping his hands on her back as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"I will get you both through this Blight," he promised, "You have my word."

"I don't know if you can promise that," she said sadly, tracing her fingers down his cheek.

He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Before his lips pressed against hers, he whispered, "You have my word."


	9. Baby Daddy

"I hope you know I hate you," she grumbled.

"You have made that abundantly clear, kadan," Sten reminded, "Almost every day for the past month. You need not remind me for the expected last two months of this...ordeal."

Tabris grumbled as she looked over at him, "This is your fault."

Sten rolled his eyes, a deep chuckle rumbling through him, "I'm told in your country they have a saying: it takes two to tango." 

"You were here nearly a year," she reminded, "You can hardly keep calling it my country."

"Let me live in the denial a little longer."

She groaned, "Let me sit for awhile. My feet are killing me."

Tabris dropped her pack on the side of the road, sighing as she sat down on the ground. Sten sat beside her, absentmindedly taking off her boots. She sighed happily as he took her tiny feet in his hands and gently rubbed the sore spots. She leaned onto his side, closing her eyes.

He kissed the top of her head before he let go of her feet.

"We will be in Denerim in a few hours," Sten said gently, "Then you will not have to even leave the house until the child is born. It is only a few more weeks, kadan. I know you are strong enough to survive this."

"You keep saying that," she quipped, "But you're not the one carrying a half-kossith baby in your belly. I swear, Sten, I can feel little horn bumps underneath my skin."

Sten sighed, "It is unlikely that the child has horns as I have none and her mother is an elf."

"He! You finally picked a gender, have you?"

Sten looked away, "It was merely a convenient pronoun. It could be just as easily male."

Tabris giggled, putting her boots back over her swollen feet. She looked up hopefully at Sten as he rose. Without a word, he picked up her bag and put it also over his shoulder. She smiled tiredly as he leaned in, kissing her softly. He pressed his forehead against hers lightly before moving on. 

She sighed, waddling along behind him.  
oOoOo

Tabris was pleased to be sitting back in front of the family hearth. Her father was fluttering around, attempting to bring together a feast for all those coming in and out to visit. After the four months in Seheron, it was so good to be back in the Alienage and among her people. Sten looked rather uncomfortable having so many people attempt to hug and kiss him and he remained close to her side, his hand never leaving her shoulder.

The party wound down and Sten quietly left her, helping put furniture back in its proper spot. Shianni rested her head on her shoulder and the two cousins sat happily in front of the fire, Shianni absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

Shianni paused, "Was that a bump?"

Tabris growled and turned around to the kitchen, "I told you he has horns!"

Cyrion chuckled as he passed back into the living room, "Even if he has three heads, he's going to be beautiful."

"I'm more worried about him tearing me in two," she grumbled.

"Well, his father hasn't managed to do that yet," Shianni giggled.

Sten coughed, looking away from the others as he tried to clear his throat. Tabris blushed. Her father was being very supportive, but she had left her home country for four months, coming back heavily pregnant with her heathen lover's baby. It had not been exactly the plan for them to be arriving back in Ferelden so late, but storms had delayed their voyage between Seheron and Par Vollen. Sten had also been...hesitant to report his current situation and request permission to start a family-particularly since it was clear he had already gotten a head start. However, already being technically an envoy, Sten was given permission to return to Ferlden as a diplomatic ambassador to the new King. He was not allowed to marry, as this was counter to the Qun, but to live with another in the customs of Ferelden was permissible, granted that it was to further understand foreign life.

Tabris had found the discussion fascinating. It was like swordplay between two expert bullshitters, both showing as little expression as possible. It made her somewhat disappointed Sten wouldn't take up gambling. The negotiations and surprising amount of bureaucracy had finally concluded and after a brief visit back to his homeland, the pair set sail for home. 

However, despite winning over the Arishok, Sten still had to win over her father, and Shianni's references to their sex life were not helping. 

Cyrion said politely, "I've made up the spare room for the two of you. I'm afraid that it's a rather small bed. I have never had such large guests before. If there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable, let me know."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Sten said quietly, still glancing away.

"He's such a shy one," Cyrion shook his head, "I guess he'd had to be, balances out you nicely, dear. Though maybe he just can't get a word in."

Tabris chuckled, touching Sten's arm as he came over to kneel beside her. She yawned tiredly, rising slowly as Sten's hand supported her lower back. 

"I've got to get some sleep," she apologized, "I know it's so early, but I don't think I can keep my eyes open anymore."

"I should get going too," Shianni said, "This Bann thing is taking up all my free time."

Shianni kissed her on the cheek and headed towards the door, slipping her shoes back on. Tabris made her way back to her old bedroom, waiting in the doorway as she saw her father come sit beside Sten. She hid behind the open door, seeing Sten stiffen in fear as the older man glared at him.

"So what's this about you not marrying my daughter?"

Sten cleared his throat and said, "The Arishok has been...merciful, considering our situation. It is a compromise and it is rare for such a compromise to be given. I cannot push him any further."

"So what are your intentions, then? You could just get up and leave whenever you liked."

Sten said softer, "I would never leave your daughter."

Tabris smiled to herself, feeling the baby move. She placed a hand on her belly as she leaned against the doorway, listening further.

"So what will you do if he revokes this compromise?"

Sten hesitated and said, "I would leave the Qun. I believe what I believe, it would be difficult, but my duty is to her and the child. I have already made my peace but I hope it will not come to that."

Tabris' heart skipped a beat. He had never directly said this to her, though she had hoped. In the back of her mind, she had passing worries that one day Seheron would drag him from her. And while that could still happen, right now, he was hers. Entirely and without condition.  
She thought about leaving and letting them talk in private, but she knew she would kick herself in the morning for not eavesdropping further.

Cyrion said, "This is not what I pictured for her...but I suppose, I wouldn't have guessed about her becoming a Warden and the Blight. I know you mean what you say, but it is hard for me still. I'm trying. She's my little girl. You'll understand when that baby is born. I hope you do, at least. I know your kind don't raise your children like we do. You probably never had a father or mother. I just...I want her to be happy. I worry you can't give her what she wants. I know every father worries that, it's not because you're Qunari, though that doesn't help, I guess. Anyways...thank you. It is good to understand you a little better."

As Cyrion got up to leave, Sten stopped him, touching his arm in a gentle manner she rarely saw him display with others. 

Sten admitted, "I love her."

The words hung heavy in the air, potent, a confession that betrayed Sten's calm manner and his perceived indifference.

He said again, his voice stronger, "I love her."

Her father smiled, patting the Qunari on the arm. He said nothing further as he left the room, going towards his own bedroom. Tabris ducked back into her bedroom, trying to arrange the bed so it looked like she had been falling asleep.

Sten closed the door behind him, shaking his head.

"I know you were listening, kadan."

"I used to be stealthy when I didn't weigh a ton," she grumbled.

He sat on the bed beside her, running his hand through her hair. She looked up, meeting the intensity of his violet eyes.

"I know that look," she muttered, "Really? Here? Now? Everything hurts. My breasts are practically bursting through all my clothes, my feet are swollen, I can't even get on top of you or lay on my back, and my father is in the next room."

He was silent as she stood up in protest. He undressed her slowly, slipping the strap of her dress over her shoulder. He kissed down her front, a kiss on each tender breast. His hands remained there, massaging one in each hand before kissing down her belly, the baby kicking happily in response. She could swear she saw him smile before his mouth reached her tender sex and he slid his tongue inside of her. She tried not to cry out, her body aching from months of hormones pumping through her. She nearly came within the first minute from the force of his nose rubbing against her clit as he dove into her. Her feet started aching and she feared she wouldn't be able to stand like this much longer.

As if reading her mind, Sten took off his own clothes and brought her back onto the bed. She lay on her right side as he slid down the best he could on the bed, her leg straddling around his neck as he continued his task. She shook, trying not to scream. She felt his hands creep up, massaging her breasts, playing with the nipples between his fingers. She grinded herself into his touch, her body relaxing enough after its initial release. She felt the second crest coming and she whispered his name, feeling him grin against her skin. His hands went down, holding onto her hips as her orgasm hit her. She whimpered as his mouth left her sex and she heard the bed creak slightly as he came to lie beside her. He picked up her leg, holding it up around him, before he pushed inside of her, gently at first. She tried not to scream, the enormity of him hitting her in this new way, directing against that sensitive bundle of nerves that was constantly throbbing throughout her pregnancy.

And then he started thrusting, his hand protecting her belly, his lips on her neck. She shuddered, moaning wantonly before Sten placed his other hand over her mouth, letting her bite down on his fingers. Her heart raced as she shook around him, his cock hard inside of her, still thrusting. His fingers trailed beneath her stomach, touching her absolutely swollen clit. 

She bit down on his fingers, tears streaming down her face. She moaned his name and she heard hers whispered in her ear, his breathing ragged and desperate. His movements grew erratic, his fingers fumbling as he tried to rub her clit. He came, his seed hot, his teeth brushing against her neck. He stayed seated inside of her, rubbing her clit as he kissed down her neck. She sighed as she came, softer this time, without the same urgency. She stilled in his arms, conscious of the cool breeze coming through the window, the smell of her lover beside her. 

"I don't actually hate you," she murmured.

He chuckled, his hand resting on her swollen belly. The baby kicked against his hand and she could feel him smiling into her neck. They settled into the bed, his arms protectively around her as they fell asleep.


	10. Tried and True

Tabris groaned as she woke up. She once again had to pee, after only sleeping for two hours. She tried not to wake up Sten as she got up, holding her belly supportively. She felt winded after making it to the outhouse and leaned against the shack for support. 

12 days overdue. It was past the point of general variance or a mistake in period counting. She was honest-to-the-Maker very, very late. Every day her father promised that it would soon be over. Every day she believed him less and less. 

After she relieved herself, she made her way back to the bedroom, trying to lie beside Sten in a way that didn't kill her lower back or put too much pressure on her stomach. He sleepily put his arm around her, which normally she would find endearing, but she tossed it off. This was all his fault. His big half Qunari child floating around in her, apparently taking its sweet time being born. Maybe she still had months left, maybe she would be continuously pregnant until she died. 

She realized she was thinking irrationally and closed her eyes. 

oOoOo

The next morning, the local healer had come to examine her. Being a traditional sort, the woman had cast out everyone except for Shianni, leaving the two cousins alone in the bedroom.

Marian felt around her swollen belly, listening for a heartbeat while Shianni squeezed her hand. 

"Well," the woman said as she rose, "The baby's definitely in position. It should be any time now. Are you sure you haven't felt any contractions?"

Tabris rubbed her hand to her forehead, "No, goddamn it. Tell me how to get this baby out. It is driving me nuts, I need this over. Now."

"It's perfectly natural for a child to take-"

"NOW."

Shianni tried to apologize as Tabris glared at the healer.

"I've tried your damn spicy foods and teas and cod liver oil. Whatcha got now?"

Marian blushed, "Well, I've heard from some women that sexual activity can help start things along, but its often hard to get in the mood when so uncomfortable."

"Not going to be a problem," she grumbled, "I'm quite motivated. Alright, get out, go, shoo."

Shianni apologized again as she led the healer out. She snickered as she called Sten in, shutting the door behind her. He entered a moment later, kneeling beside the bed.

"Is the child safe, kadan?" He asked quietly.

She responded by grasping his face in her hands and pulling him into a kiss.

He pulled back, holding her at arm's length quizzically.

"I need this baby out," she growled, "Now. You put it in, now you get it out."

"That does not sound very scientific," he retorted, "Surely intercourse will not-"

"Please," she begged, "Just help me."

He kissed her briefly before climbing onto the bed beside her. She felt him hike up her skirts, pulling her onto her knees. She was already sopping wet, flooded with pregnancy hormones. His fingers slid into her and she could hear him unbuckle his belt, sliding his pants down. His fingers slipped out, reaching around to touch her clit. She tried not to cry out as he pushed himself into her, slowly. His other hand gripped her hip possessively, holding her to him. As he thrusted, his hand dipped lower, holding her belly as they moved together.

Her body aching for release then and now, she ordered, "Harder."

He hesitated for an instant before he responded, his hand leaving her clit to steady himself against the bed, his other still protecting her belly. He drove into her, the sheer force of him moving her forward. She whimpered as their hands clasped together into the sheets. 

"I won't last much longer," he admitted in a grunt.

"Don't stop," she begged. 

She heard him take a deep breath before letting go of her hand. His fingers returned to her clit, circling and stroking. His other hand went to her aching breast, playing with the nipple between his fingers. She leaned back into him, feeling his lips on her shoulder. Her orgasm surprised her, rippling through her entire body. He picked up pace, slamming into her. He moaned, shaking. He came inside of her, his knees almost giving out. He rolled her onto their sides, spooning behind her. She sighed, feeling some relief, her uterus still throbbing pleasantly. They rested for a few moments, dozing sleepily together, and she felt pressure building again, a sudden throb in her belly and back that just as quickly went away.

She laughed, putting Sten's hand on her belly. He nuzzled into her before dressing and readjusting her skirt.

"I will find you the healer," he said, "Will you-"

He hesitated and she smiled.

"We'll be fine. Go."

oOoOo

Tabris screamed with the push. 3 hours of labour. The healer couldn't believe it, she hadn't ever seen such a fast labour with a first time mother, never mind one so overdue. It seemed this baby knew exactly when it wanted to come out and would not waste anytime in the process. 

She was almost grateful Sten wasn't in the room. Him watching stoically would not exactly match the mood of her hysterically crying. And she was afraid. He had been supportive, but never expressed much excitement or interest in what was coming next. It seemed like duty to her without much understanding that it was equally his child. 

Though perhaps, she rationalized, she was in far too much pain and discomfort to be thinking rationally on the matter.

She dug into the sheets, pushing as hard as she could. She couldn't hear the other two women, only focusing on the sound of her heartbeat, her blood pumping through her ears. She barely understood, just felt the pressure relieve. She looked down, seeing the bundle in Marian's arms. Her heart stopped, seeing the wriggling mess that was her child. Feeling utterly unreal, she watched as the crying child was placed on her chest and she held it close.

She started laughing, feeling the baby burrow between her breasts, its little heartbeat rapid against hers. She leaned down, kissing its head, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's clean you both up a bit before we let daddy in, huh?"

She wanted to protest, pointing out that the father had seen her covered in the blood of the archdemon and didn't care, but she was too tired to say anything. Shianni washed her face lovingly, smoothing her hair over. Her crying child was washed over, the cord cut before she was bundled in a soft grey blanket and brought back into her arms.

"The afterbirth will be along shortly," Marian reminded, "But rest for a few moments. Do you want the father in?"

Tabris nodded, holding the little girl closer to her. Her heart jumped into her throat as the door opened and Sten raced in, pushing the healer aside. He knelt beside them, kissing her passionately.

He went as if to speak and looked down, seeing the child. 

"It's a girl," she beamed. 

Sten picked up the child tenderly, holding her in the crook of his arm. He said nothing for a time, simply gazing at her. She already had raven black puffs of hair but there was a soft silver to her skin, almost as if she shone like a star. While her features were closer to elven than Qunari, there was no doubt who her father was. 

"Are you all right?" Tabris asked worriedly.

"She is...remarkable," Sten whispered, a smile upon his face.

She smiled in exhaustion and he sat beside her, kissing her forehead.

"Rest, kadan," he said softly, "I will watch over you both."


	11. Where I Have Never Travelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember these are all one shots. Sten would never abandon a kid. After this one, back to the smut!

She must have known.

He tried to hide it from her, though he felt his every action betrayed him. When he realized how he felt, he refused to touch her. He barely looked her in the eye. 

The word had slipped out, without him even realizing. He couldn't even remember what they had been discussing, but he had said it. Kadan. As easy as if he had said her name. There were connotations to the word, it could be used to describe a close friendship certainly, but it rang deeper than that. 

She must have known that. He could see it in her eyes or when her hand brushed against his. Not even flower petals had such a light touch. She was so small walking beside him, but he felt tiny, fragile in comparison. The power she had over him...it was beyond any he could express. His life, his heart, everything was in her grasp. It was almost if she closed her fist, he could feel himself crumple.

Sten knew he couldn't be with her, not in the way she wanted. He had no idea how one married, courted, any of these things. He couldn't be a father, a husband. Everything he had ever learned told him that how he felt would only bring him suffering.

And suffer he did.

He fought beside her, willing to die for her. It was the only way he knew how to express love, devotion. Anything else...anything else might tear him in two.

But if she had said the word, he would have tried. If she had told him that she felt the same, he would never have left her. He would follow her into hell itself and back. 

She must have known that, as they stood on the pier together, the last moment before he parted from her. There was nothing he had said, nothing that he had done that had betrayed his beliefs, only the desire to be with her. There was something in her eyes that was beyond anything he had ever experienced, anything he had ever felt. 

Yet she let him go.

He knew he would turn himself in to be reeducated. He could not live like this among the Qun. But for a few moments, he could imagine that she had asked him to stay.


	12. Lives To Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink-meme request for Sten with a screaming kink.

They hadn't been able to take their hands off each other since leaving the Alienage. Which seemed reasonable. When your large Qunari boyfriend literally swoops in to rescue you and fights off practically a legion of slavers to do so, it tends to get the libido going. Especially now that they had a bed. After all these months, they finally, finally had a bed.

Unfortunately, that bed was right over Arl Eamon's office. Normally in the middle of the night this made no difference. But when Tabris had dragged Sten back upstairs in order to skip out on yet another meeting with the nobility, she knew some discretion was in order. 

She locked the door behind them, turning to see that most of his clothes were on the floor already. She stripped hers off quickly, feeling herself already wet at the sight of him waiting for her on the bed.

She straddled on top of him, kissing him deeply. He stroked her folds, fingering her lightly until she moved his hand and thrust him into her. He groaned, holding her tightly to him.

She whispered, "Quiet. They might hear us."

He kissed her in agreement, his hands on the side of her face. She rode him, his legs tangling around hers. She rubbed her clit, feeling herself growing close. Yet he remained unfazed, kissing her passionately. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"I'm fine," he grunted. 

"Do you need me to shift?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"No," he said. "This just feels...unnatural. You are too quiet, kadan. It feels like you are not here with me, like I am not pleasing you."

She groaned, "You're doing fine. Just...please, I can't go all night, as much as you seem like you could."

She rolled her hips and he growled into her neck, his hands wrapping around her waist. He closed his eyes and she thrust him into her harder, her body aching. His teeth brushed against her skin and she caught her breath.

"I need to hear you," he groaned. "I cannot finish unless I know I have satisfied you. Kadan...please..."

"But they could hear us," she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Tell me to stop and I will," he warned. 

He pushed her onto her back, entering her again. One arm wrapped her close to him, the other balancing them against the bed. He kissed her hard, pounding into her. She whimpered and he moaned into her neck. He brought her into his lap, thrusting up into her. He gripped into her hips, pulling her up and down with him. She bit her lip, her legs shaking. She wrapped her hands in his hair, holding on desperately. 

She grunted as he shifted slightly, his cock brushing against her swollen mound. She felt herself growing close and she closed her eyes, letting her crest slowly rise. She whined as he withdrew, flipping her onto her stomach.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he reminded. 

She got up on her hands and knees, gasping as he thrust into her, his fingers digging into her skin. One hand slipped between her legs, stroking her clit delicately, softly. She grinded against him, even as his other hand gripped her breast, playing with the nipple between his fingers. She shivered as he picked up the pace, her orgasm filling her pleasantly.

But he kept going. Harder, deeper. Her entire body rocked with his, her pussy shaking around his cock. She held in her gasp, hearing the ire in his groan. He stroked her harder, her body twitching. It almost hurt, her body growing more and more sensitive. Her nipple ached as he twisted it slowly, the pressure building in her again. She sighed a breath of relief as he moved his hand, only for it to move to other. 

"Kadan," he murmured, "There is only one way for this to end. Do not torture us both."

He kissed down her neck before biting down lightly, not yet breaking the skin. She gripped into the sheets, panting as quietly as she could. He bit harder and she muffled a scream into her hand. He pulled her hands back, gripping her wrists with his strong fingers. The other hand lightly smacked her on her fleshy hip. She bent forward, her face pushed into the mattress as he pummeled into her. He let go of her hands as he stroked her clit again. Her sensitive breasts brushed against the sheets as they bounced. His body slapped against hers, filling her so deeply she thought she might split in two. She gripped onto the footboard, groaning. He grunted, his nails digging into her hips deep enough to draw blood. She cried out, bucking against him. 

"Sten," she pleaded, "I can't...oh, Maker..."

She came hard, her body shuddering around him. She screamed out his name as he growled into her neck, slamming into her. She wept as he finally spent himself inside of her, thrusting into her even as he grew soft. His groans finally died down and he withdrew from her, his eyes closing tiredly. 

She knelt above him and he looked at her skin. She could swear she saw him blush.

"We should get you to a healer," he murmured. "I have hurt you, kadan."

"I didn't want you to stop," she said hoarsely. 

"Do not do more than your body can handle," he lectured, stroking her cheek.

"Same goes for you," she teased, running her fingers down his leg. He winced before pulling her to his side.

"We will say we were sparring," he muttered.

"Sure," she chuckled. "That'll fool 'em."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, wasn't there a different Chapter 12 before?"
> 
> Yes, you are correct. However in reviewing it, I did not feel comfortable with a switch from anal to vaginal sex. So it's gone. There's only safer smut from this authour.


End file.
